Tokyo Knight
by BeastvsMan
Summary: Our Gotham hero goes to Tokyo to research about a new species of human, Diclonius, but the director of the institude goes mad about killing a creature. Can Batman ensure the that there will be an equal between man and Diclonius? M for traumatic violence
1. Drift

Tokyo Knight

Drift

It all began in at a place called Diclonius Research Institude on an island not far from Japan. Guards were watching over the imprisoned creature in the facility. They were superstitious, because this creature was a killer. Later, one of the guards took some notes until he heard the sound. He went to check on the creature. Then, realizing he dropped his pen, the guard checked the ground. All the sudden, another guard came in.

Guard B: Hey! What are trying to do? Make it mad?

The first guard started trembling, preying he would find find his pen.

Guard B: Sasaki! Get back!

The next day in the control room, General Manager Kurama spoke of the creature to two men; one was the vice-minister, and the other was the well-known Bruce Wayne.

Kurama: I would like to point out that that it's very dangerous to come close to her in a radius of 2 meters. Otherwise, she'll kill you. So if you drop anything like your pen, sun-glasses, or anything else, it can't be done. You'll have to leave it to the security. As you may have noticed on your way in, one of the guards died trying to reach his pen, so be cautious.

Kuruma brought his visiters to the facility. They didn't like it.

Bruce: Building this 20 meters underground just to keep some girl? Isn't it too big?

Kurama: No. If you come close, you'll wish you didn't meet her. That's why we have a large one.

Vice-minister: Still, this is so wrong. Waisting tax money just to build a giant prison.

Kurama: We're short on that "tax". That's the point of my calling you here.

Vice-Minister: By the way, that is this thing we're seeing?

Kurama: As I was saying, she's a mutant due to the genetic defect. Mutants die when they're born usually, but this one's able to get used to things and live. We locked her up because she has more than one pair of arms.

Kurama guided Bruce and the vice-minister into the facility as it opened.

Kurama: Yes, she's a new species...Diclonius.

Bruce and the vice-minister couldn't believe what they saw. Worse, there was a sound that shocked them and a marking on the ground in front of the Diclonius prisoner.

As they left the facility, they met a beautiful young secretary who was rather clumsy. Bruce and the vice-minister noticed her constant tripping, and Bruce had already started to feel close to the girl. Perhaps he wanted to show some concern for a woman as clumsy as the secretary, which is normal for certain individuals.

In the office, the girl was speaking having a conversation with her coworkers.

Office Worker: Aren't afraid of our Chief Director Kurama? He always seems mad and his eyes look sharp. But you do your jobs like there's no problem.

Secretary: What do you mean? Our director is nice. Sure I'm clumsy, but I'm doing my best to make him proud.

As for the secerity, things were getting worse. As one of the guards tried to make a call, his cell-phone mysteriosly spun out of his hand. He spotted it in the prison and went to get it. The other guard tried to stop him, but it was too late. In fact it was to late for the first guard to get his phone. His arm broke off. The second guard tried to pull his partner away, but the first was forced in. He got to his knees, and sensed that there were hands around his face. Then, his head tore off. The remaining guard trembled. He then spotted a key being taken by the Diclonius. So he took out his gun. His firing had no affect. The Diclonius unlocked the strap to prison, and she was free. Now, her body was nude, though she had a helmet on.

Kurama showed the x-ray pictures to Bruce and the Vice-minister.

Kurama: Look at this. Here's a CT clip that took a picture of her brain.

Vice-Minister: This is the cerebellum, right? And what's this ball?

Kurama: The pineal body. It's said to control the sixth sense, but humans lost this when we gained knowlege. So now, the normal size for this is only about 5 millimeters

Kurama continued his info and mentioned the possibility of mankind's extinction if the Diclonious was to escape, but Bruce was not interested.

Bruce: Does she at least talk?

Kurama: Of course. So...why do you ask?

Bruce: I just thought that rather than lock a mysterious being up, we could at least reason with her.

Kurama: "Reason with her"? Huh! That won't be so easy, Mr. Wayne.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

Kurama: Lucy...impossible.

The secretary was swinging down the hall with a coffee. She then heard a screech. That's when she saw Lucy appear. The secretary wondered what was with the the helmet.

Kurama: Kisaragi!

It was too late. Lucy grabbed Kisaragi She was scared.

Guard: Sir, had she held Kisaragi hostage, she wants us to open the gate. Otherwise, she'll kill her!

Bruce: I agree.

Kurama: What? Are you insane? We can't let Lucy loose...

Bruce: You said that she can speak!

Kurama: Yes, but it won't be easy.

Bruce: Alright, than I'll just speak to her at my own risk.

Bruce slowly approached Lucy.

Bruce: Lucy, right? Now, if you'll just cooperate and let the girl go, everything will be alright.

Suddenly, a slash on the sleeve of Bruce's suit came out.

Kurama: Idiot! Look what you did!

Bruce backed away to a safer distance.

Bruce: You want to save Kisaragi, if that is her name, don't you?

Kurama considered.

Kurama: Alright, you have a point.

Kurama slowly approached the swiched while Brice waited to retrieve Kisaragi. As the door opened Lucy let go of the girl unharmed. What happened next was outside was that one of the gunners prepared himself with a Barret M82. His aim was for the back of the head, for what use is Lucy in that area. But then, she turned, as if she heard them. A bullet may have hit her and made Lucy fall, but at least she was alive. Kurama watched the fall, then he turned back.

Kurama: Call security and tell them to search for her!

In front of him stood Kisaragi and Bruce. Bruce did not like what Kurama was planning.

Kurama: Mr. Wayne, why so furious? Are you not game for Lucy?

Bruce: Director, I'm game for anything if it's beyond the business. But I came here to learn about Dicloni, not capture and/or kill one. How would you know she's the future cause of extinction? What good would killing a Diclonius do for those that want to learn about it?

Kurama: You saw what she did, Mr. Wayne. That is the sign.

Bruce: To assume things without coming up with less violent solutions to a misguided being is blasphemous. You know, if you want to kill Lucy senseless like a mosquito, go right ahead, because I'm leaving.

Kurama: Wait! I'll make you deal! How does 420 thousand yens sound?

Bruce: What's the point? I've got plenty. Besides, I know you're just talking me into killing Lucy. You're on your own.

As Bruce left Kurama, Kisaragi followed.

Kisaragi: Bruce, take me with you!

Bruce: Take you...with me? Why?

Kisaragi: I noticed you had feelings, and I wanted to see what your life is like.

Bruce: *sigh* Alright.

Elsewhere in Koto, Tokyo, a boy came out of the train at Aomi station. He was to meet his cousin in Koto after failing an entrance to college. He missed her after 8 years. The boy had forgotten his cousin's face since they last saw each other. At last, his cousin came.

Cousin: Kota? Is that you?

Kota turned in response.

Cousin: Thank goodness! You haven't changed a bit! So, you're going to the same school as me, right?

Kota: Yeah.

Cousin: Thank goodness! There's someone attending the same school as me!

Kota wasn't sure if his cousin had the same charm and appearance after 8 years.

Cousin: Kota-kun?

Kota: Yeah?

Cousin: You didn't forget, did you?

Kota: You're...Yuka!

Yuka: Yep!

They took a walk to the seaside.

Yuka: We used to play here alot when we were younger.

Kota: Did we?

Yuka: You don't remember? Well, that's fine. I'll take you to the house you'll be staying in.

All the sudden, Yuka noticed something.

Yuka: K-Kota.

Kota:?

In front of them stood a naked girl in the shallow water. Blood dripped from the left side of her head.

Girl: Nyu...

The girl walked out until she ran as if panicky by the watchers. That was until she slipped and fell. The girl then started to wail. Was she hurt from whatever caused the bleeding? Or was she scared? Kota knew better than to stare at a naked girl, despite his curiosity.

Yuka: Kota, take off your clothes.

Kota What?

Yuka: Nevermind, this is important.

The only clothes Kota could offer were his button-up shirt and his boxers fom his bag. He then noticed something. On the girl's head were two sharp triangular pyramidical lumps.

Kota: Feels hard...a horn?

Yuka: Not a good idea to let her go like this, so let's take her home.

Kota: Alright.

Bruce brought Kisaragi to his home and showed her around. Kisaragi liked it and wanted to become an assistant.

As they arrived, Kota saw they were staying at an inn.

Kota: Here?

Yuka: Yeah.

Kota: So the house they agreed to let me borrow was an inn?

Yuka: Yeah, even though it's no longer being used. My mom says she won't make you payas long as you do the house well.

Kota: How many rooms are there?

Yuka: Ten, I think.

Kota: So you want me to do all ten when I'm simply living in only one?

Yuka: That's not all. You also have to do the gardens.

Kota: So is that it? Using me as a manager until someone can come and handle it all?

Yuka: Mom says the inn will be out of business if nobody lives here.

Yuka turned to the girl.

Yuka: So...You can't speak our language, can you?

Girl: Nyu?

Yuka: Hmm...If only we knew her name.

Kota: She does keep saying "Nyu", so I was thinking we could give her that name.

Yuka: Hey, you smell something?

The odor was coming from the girl. They didn't know why, at first, but when she slipped and fell, urine spread across the floor. Yuka had to give her a bath while Kota cleaned up the mess. Who was this girl? Why couldn't she speak a human language?

Yuka and the girl came out of the bath all dressed.

That evening at the beach, Kisaragi and Bruce had a walk at the same beach the the girl appeared in. Two police inspectors asked the kids some questions, and Bruce spotted a photo of Lucy one of the inspectors was holding. Beyond that, thanks to his studying foreign languages, he heard about Lucy being with two couples.

Bruce: We better head back.

Kisaragi: Why?

Bruce: I don't want to say too much, but what I can say is that this could be our chance to find Lucy.

Back at the inn, Kota showed Yuka and the girl the seashell.

Kota: Kanae gave it to me before she died.

Yuka: Yeah. I really miss her.

The girl took the shell and looked at it...then she broke it. Kota was furious!

Kota: What did you do that for? That was my sister's memoir! Get thet the hell out if you're gonna treat our stuff like crap!

Tears came out of her eyes, and she ran.

Kota: Honestly. How could she do such a thing?

Yuka: Perhaps...because you seemed sad looking at it. Kanae would be sad to see you sad.

Kota: Still, that's no excuse to ruin one's memoir.

Yuka: I know. But you have to let it go. Kanae would've been more sad to know you were thinking of her too much. It's raining now and we better find her.

At DRI, there was a conformation that Lucy was somewhere in Koto, Tokyo.

Kurama: If she's with them, they wouldn't live. Contact Kachijima. We're assigning SAT.

Shirakawa: SAT?

Kurama: Special Assault Team.

In the field training room, a new SAT recruit, Bando, was practicing his shooting. Everyone was impressed...that was until he shot at the wrong target.

Target controller: Bando! Take This seriously!

Bando: What's the fucking point? I've been doin' this for too long! I rather shoot people!

Bando left the training room.

Bando: I'm through with this shit.

Corporal: Today's your lucky day.

Bando: Wha...?

Coporal: Four-hundred hours this morning, a killer escaped from prison. Your mission is to find and kill this murderer.

Bando: My mission...is to kill? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA! After 8 years of training, I finally get to kill someone!

Just then, a secretary approach behind. But then...WAH! Bando pummeled her in the face, and she fell.

Bando: Don't come crawlin' up behind me...bitch.

What could she have done to deserve this? And what was it about Bando that made him want to kill people?

At his Japanese home, Bruce got to his underground lair while his butler, Alfred interviewed Kisaragi. He got to the computer to encode the coordanance of which Lucy once was and trace the map. In front of the image of Lucy were Kota and Yuka. He didn't know them yet, though. He knew that SAT could be out anytime, so this is what he did... He went into that was like a wardrobe and put on a dark suit.

Back at the inn, Kota began to feel guilty for yelling at "Lucy".

Kota: God. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Not to a person that has no idea about our language. I gotta find her, but I don't have an umbrella.

The two inspectors arrived.

Inspector A: Is this house empty?

Kota: I just moved in. Why?

Inspector A: *showing badge* We're police inspectors. We just want you to cooperate. *shows photo* You scene this girl?

Kota: W-what did she do?

Inspector A: We're asking the questions here...

Kota (angrily): Don't talk to me about who's asking the questions!

Inspector B: I think we should give it a rest. Anyways, this girl we're searching for is a killer, and she's escaped. If you see her, let us know.

The inspecters finally left Kota alone. Over him on the roof, a mysterious figure was watching them.

The SAT were heading to Koto on the Sea Knight.

Bando: I never expected an order to kill a kid. This worthless training finally paid off!

Captain: That's enough, Bando. You get your chance.

Bando: I better! 'Cause I waited forever to literally give it a shot. (to his comrades) As for the rest ya'll, the killer's mine. Anybody that shoots her first gets a cap up their ass. Get the picture?

All the SAT men nodded nervously.

As for Kota, he didn't like what he heard about Lucy being a killer, so he went to find Yuka.

On the beach, Lucy hobbled toward the water weeping. But what was she doing there?

To be continued...


	2. Batman

Tokyo Knight

Batman

Kota found Yuka.

Yuka: Why are you so wet?

Kota: I don't have an umbrella. Did you find her?

Yuka: Nope. Sheesh! All because you yelled at her.

Kota: Let's find her. I have a bad feeling.

As the Sea Knight reached the beach, the captain explain about who they were aiming for.

Captain: Your target is a girl with small horns. As soon as we land, Sekine takes Koto center ward. Bando will take Aomi. Oono will comb the beach.

Bando: No. Let me do the beach. Oono! Switch with me!

Captain: You have to have permition!

Oono: I don't mind, sir. Besides, I rather be fair about who wants where.

Captain: God...Moving on. Your target has supernatural powers, and you have to stay 2 meters way from her. More importantly, remember never to harm civilians.

Bando: What do mean "never harm civilians"?

Captain: Are target is our top priority. Now let's not think negative thoughts. (as the helicopter lands) Alright! We're landing!

The SAT prepared themselves and spread across Tokyo. Bando checked the beach with his partner Sato, unaware they were being watched.

Sato: So why did you choose the beach?

Bando: I prefer to investigate the first place the the target was in, or at least it was said. (spots Lucy) Bingo!

Lucy was laying on the sore. Kota and Yuka found her.

Kota: What happened? Are you alright? What were you doing in the rain?

He saw Lucy's collection of seashells and her bleeding hands and wept.

Kota: I'm sorry! I won't yell at you again!

Lucy: Nyu.

Kota: And thank you. I'll treasure those seashells.

Lucy ran up and wrapped her arms around Kota.

Yuka: Since it's a welcome home celebration, I'll cook for you.

But then, something terrible happened. Bando appeared behind Yuka and hit her in the head with his gun.

Bando: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A loverboy with a girl that has horns? Them horns sure look real.

Sato: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Bando: Shut your trap.

Kota: (trying to wake up Yuka) Yuka, are you alright? (to the SAT) Look, whatever this is, just leave us alone!

Bando (as he points the gun at Kota): And who may you be?

Kota: I was going to ask you the same question!

Lucy watched horrified as Bando battered Kota up until he was on his knees. Bando then switch his aim to Lucy.

Bando: So you're the killer. (noticing Lucy's shaking) Eh? Why are you trembling?

Sato: Bando! We're not supposed to get within 2 meters of her!

Bando: What's wrong, Sato? Chicken?

Lucy (hovering over Kota): Nyu! Nyu!

Bando: As for you...You've got more time to grieve in hell!

Bando swiped at Lucy's head, and she fell.

Bando: What's wrong? You're the killer!

After minutes of tormenting Lucy, Bando made a consideration.

Bando: You can kill her.

Sato:?

Bando (taking his helmet and mask off): I told you to kill her.

Sato: Don't you think we have the wrong person?

Bando: What are you, stupid? You ever scene a human with horns? Just shoot her!

Sato approached the fallen Lucy while Bando tried to light his cigarette. Just when the lighter was beginning to work, something unusual caused it to blow out.

Sato: I'm sorry. Just don't haun't me jor this...

Suddenly, there was a sound on a nearby rowboat. It was right in front of Sato and Lucy. Sato went to investigate.

Bando: Sato, what are you doing?

Sato showed what he found on the boat. It was sharp image of a bat. He and Bando then sensed something closing in. Bando picked up his gun so he'd be ready for whatever it may be. Just then, a dark menacing figure appeared behind them. When Bando and Sato saw it, they were frightened. Sato knew better than to shoot without aiming for his assigned target, and for that matter without knowing what or who it was that they saw. But Bando didn't care he just fired at the dark figure. Sato backed down as the dark figure appraoched. It turned out to be a man behind the mask in some cape. The mask had what was like pointy ears. Bando's firing had no affect. The dark figure appoached Bando and relieved him of his gun. Then, he held Bando in the air.

Bando: Wait! Please! Don't kill me!

Dark figure: I'm not going to kill you. I just want you to do me one favor. Leave the girl alone.

Bando: Ah, fuck you! (pulls out a pistol)

Again, the dark character grabbed the gun from Bando. He then spotted Sato. Sato nervously aimed his gun at Lucy, but the dark character unleached a bat-like hook and pulled the gun away from Lucy's direction.

Dark character: I wouldn't do that.

Bando: Oh? But I could! *picks up his auto-rifle*

The dark character approached Bando and gentle literally gave the barrel of the gun a push.

Dark character: Why so malicious?

Bando: Just who the hell are you?

Dark character: I'm Batman. You want the girl, you'll have to go throw me.

Bando: Okay, then. *drops his gun for a fist fight*

Sato, after his experiance with this character, gave up and moved away from Lucy at 2 meters. The fight went on and on until there was a shred on the same boat Batman's weapon was disvovered. Bando and Batman saw Lucy getting up. Her eyes looked monsterous. Batman activated his optic sensor. He knew this was a dangerous time.

Batman: We better get to a safer distance.

Bando: Like I'm that scared!

Batman: Suit yourself, then.

While Batman ran to a safer distance, Bando fired at Lucy. Somehow, none of the bullets hit her. But when he saw his helmet being crushed, Bando noticed something. The marking was like a hand. He found that both his captain and Batman had been right. Lucy was so dangerous she had supernatural powers. That was where Bando got to his senses. He got behind the rocks for cover. When he saw a clam-shell fall in front, Bando turned and aimed his gun. But then, he saw Lucy with a gun, too. It seemed Sato was feeling too guilty to bring his gun back.

Bando: No fair!

Lucy fired at Bando, and he fell. Lucy then hovered over him.

Lucy: _Having fun, yet?_

Bando's arm tore off.

Bando: How dare you...uh!...take my arm!

Bando raised his left but it got broke, too.

Bando: FUCK! I'll remember you. I'll never forget your face! (Lucy pokes Bando in the eyes with invisible hands) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Lucy: _I pity you._

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over Lucy. She seemed mentally tormented until she changed back into the sweet Lucy that only said "Nyu". Then, Batman slowly appeared. Lucy looked up at him.

Batman: Now don't be frightened. I mean no harm.

Lucy: Nyu?

Batman: I don't know what that means, but you're going home.

Batman wrapped Lucy around his arm and shot his grappler in the air, and they were gone.

Bando: Fuck you! Fuck you to hell!

At the hospital in Ariake, the police inspectors asked to Kota about the attack onthe beach.

Inspector A: You were attacked on the Odaiba coast?

Inspector B: Maybe he's got a wacked memory.

Kota: Not at all! I know what happenened. By the way, is the girl alright?

Inspector A: Girl?

Kota: Yes! She was there at the beach!

Inspector A: There was no girl there when we came. The girl you're requesting, did she attack you?

Kota: No!

Inspecter A: The girl that was attack said she saw nothing.

Kota: Yeah, well, that's because Yuka was hit from behind.

Imspector A: When you get into this situation, you get a temporary amnesia. You might get your memory mixed up. So let's put tonight's incident aside. So...What did you see that was unuasual about her.

Kota couldn't risk telling it to the police who Lucy was, so he said nothing. He and Yuka returned home.

Kota *thinking*: They were looking for Nyu all along.

While Yuka continued taking the cab to her mother's for a visit, Kota headed back to the inn looking at the seashells. That was where he saw Nyu and Batman.

Batman: Are you the one that found this girl?

Kota: Yeah.

Batman: I've brought her back in peace.

Kota: So you're the one! You're Batman!

Batman: You know me?

Kota: Yeah. Who said anything about knowing your name? Anyways, I meant to thank you about saving Nyu.

Batman: You're welcome. By the way, what's your name?

Kota: Kota.

Batman took out his grappler, aimed it in the air, and disapeared. Kota and Nyu got back in the inn. Nyu was all soaked from the rain. Without language skills, changing wasn't easy for Nyu, which made Kota so nervous. So he tried changing her with his eyes shut.

Next time...


	3. Memories

**Tokyo Knight**

Memories

Kota had been working on changing Nyu with his eyes close. This continued until Yuka entered the room. Kota looked up at his cousin nervously.

Kota: This isn't what you think! Her clothes were so wet and she wouldn't do it independantly! So I...

Yuka (putting down the key): I meant to bring this key home. I'm glad Nyu's safe.

As she left the room, Kota followed.

Kota: Yuka, remember you asked me about the festival? I've been going through terrible things on that day.

Yuka: What?

Kota: That was when Kanae and died.

Kota wasn't sure about his sister's death, but at least it mad sense to Yuka now that he was too sad to remember. Kota started to shiver.

Yuka: We better put you in bed and take your temprature.

Apart from which appeared to be a sign of a cold, Yuka was glad Koda somehow thought of the festival from eight years back. She filled a bowl of hot water and a clean rag to lay on Kota's forehead.

At the institute, a new Diclonius Nana, was unchained in gate 7. Unlike Nyu, she was able to speak a human language.

Nana (seeing Kurama): Papa...Papa, it's you!

It may be hard to believe that the Kurama is Nana's father for she had been locked up. And further more, Kurama had an assignment for Nana to pursue Lucy.

At his Japanese mansion, as he did the study he could on the Dicloni, Bruce was beginning to ponder on when to meet Kota and explain why he returned Nyu to him.

Back at the institute, Bando was in the medical room laying on the medical table with his arms cast, and his eyes bandaged.

Medic (to Kurama): Sir, I'm afraid it's quite clear. Bando won't last for long. Should I tell him?

Kurama: No. Leave that to me.

Kurama headed to the medical room where Bando was being kept.

Kurama: Bando, right?

Bando: Don't fuck with me...It's another story if you was gonna make me looke like a robot...BUT WHO THE FUCK TAKES TAKES STUPID OPERATION?

Kurama: I feel your pain, but this surgery is for your sake. Otherwise, you'll die.

Bando: Oh, yeah?I rather die than suffer an operation, 'cause I ain't no fucking toy!

Kurama: Then mankind will be no more.

Bando (braking loose of the medical fluid sack): You a bullshitting me? What do my balls gotta do with the human race? And who was that girl?

Kurama: What you met was a Diclonius.

Bando: "Diclonius"?

Kurama: A creature that looks like a human.

Kurama showed the x-ray pictures of a Diclonius. and explained some things

Kurama: As we all know, a Diclonius has a pair of protuberance. When in a fight they have more than a pair of arms.

Bando: For real? You mean it was born with that capability?

Kurama: She has what's called a "vector". She is the first of her kind to be created within the last 200 millennia. In exchange for evolution, it will kill all that remains of us across worldwide.

Bando: Oh, yeah. I shoulda told ya about this dude that came outta nowhere. We where lucky he didn't kill us.

Kurama: Is that so? What was his name?

Bando: He calls himself "Batman".

Kurama: "Batman", you say?

Kurama turned and made some thoughts about the Batman. As for Bando, given that he learned how dangerous Lucy herself was to the human race, he finally accepted the operation.

Back at home, Kota was resting. Yuka came up to his bed.

Yuka: How are you feeling?

Kota (getting up): Seems I'm alright.

Yuka (setting her hand on Kota's forehead): Looks like you've recovered from the cold.

Kota: How's Nyu?

They looked in Kota's front direction, and there she was at the door-way dressed more properly. The only addition was some sort of cap with two cotton balls.

Yuka: Should we bring her to the police...

Kota: No!

Yuka: Kota, are you alright? We can't just let Nyu's parents search for her forever.

Kota: Yes, well, what I meant was Nyu seems comfortable here.

Yuka: Alright, as long as Nyu's happy.

Nana was about to leave the institute on the helicopter. She seemed to like the dress they provided her.

Nana: I will do my best! So when I accomplish my assignmentn be sure to pat my head.

Kurama: I will. If anything goes wrong, it's alright to run off. So be sure to return safely.

Nana: Papa, there's something I have one question...could I wear your tie?

Kurama gave Nana his tie, and she tied it like a bow on her head.

That same evening at his home, Bruce was pondering on being able to meet Kota. Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Wayne headed to his secret Bat-Cave. Had he once been among the Diclonius Research Institute, Bruce had the access to decoding on when the members were headed to Tokyo. He couldn't let them get their hands on Nyu.

Back at the inn, Yuka was doing laundry, and Kota was dusting the floor. As soon as she was done Yuka took out the chest from the dresser and went to watch Kota. Nyu came up to her and gestured the moves.

Yuka: You want to dust, too?

Nyu smiled

Nyu: Nyu!

Yuka: Alright, I'll get the dust cloth.

As Kota continued his work, Nyu came to watch him up close...too close to watch without creating a certain accident. What happened was that Kota accidently bumped his arm into Nyu's breast.

Nyu: NYU!

Kota: Oh, sorry!

But Nyu pulled Kota's hand to her breast. What was she thinking? Was this to show that she didn't somehow mind? Or was this out of curiosity of her teenage body? Yuka came in grinning. *WACK!* Kota ended up with a slap-mark on his face.

Yuka: I'm going to go shopping.

Kota: At least she wasn't that pissed.

Yuka: By the way, you better not try anything perverted with Nyu.

Kota: I wasn't!

Yuka: I'm not accusing you, just saying.

As Yuka left, a girl with a puppy arrived at the inn. She came to the entrance. Kota and Nyu got to the doorway.

Girl: I found an umbrella with the name "Maple Inn" on it.

Kota: Oh, why thank you. Where was it?

Girl: It was at the beach.

Kota: The beach? The other night?

Girl: Y-yes...

Kota: Did you see anything?

Girl: There was a man that seemed to be a solder, and he lost both arms.

Kota: So it's true...none of this was my imagination!

When Yuka returned, she saw the unfamiliar shoes and the dog on the leash. She was shocked.

Kota: Don't worry,Yuka. There's girl who knows about that night.

Yuka: Does she? About what night?

Nyu went scrubbing the floor...until she saw a chest. She looked at it and stood up. She then took a step and slipped and fell. Everyone ran out from discussion about the incident. The chest was open, hence the melody of the song "Lilium".

Kota: Oh, the floor's soaked. Nyu, are you alright?

Girl: What was she doing?

Kota: Don't scare us again...hey that melody.

Yuka: Oh, that's right!

Nyu turned with darkness in her face. The invicible arms flew forward until soomething about Kota stopped her. It was a veiw of the younger Kota crying "Stop this madness!"

Nyu, or Lucy as it seems, left the hall.

Kota: Nyu, wait! What's a matter with her?

Yuka (showing the chest): Kota, you remember this?

Kota: Hmmm...

Girl: Its melody sounds beautiful.

Kota closed the chest.

Yuka: I always wanted to give it to you.

Kota: To me?

Yuka: You forgot it at home.

Kota: Did I?

Yuka: You don't remember that, either?

Kota: Some, actually.

Just then, there was a barking outside.

Yuka: Is that dog yours?

Girl: Yes.

Out at the doorway of the inn where the dog was barking, Lucy came out of. She saw the dog that was barking. She sliced with her invisible hands. Was she aiming to kill it?

All the others were still in the dining room.

Yuka: Nyu's outside if you're still looking for her.

Kota: She did come back with us, and the horns are covered up.

Girl: "Horns"?

Kota: Nothing. Nevermind.

Girl: Well, I should be going.

Kota: By the way, what's your name?

Girl: Um...It's Mayu.

Kota: If it's okay, could you give me your contact? There might be something important for me to know.

But Mayu didn't reply. She rushed out to investigate. Her dog was gone. However, there was no blood, just a cut leash. At last, her dog reappeared.

Mayu: Wanta! You're alive!

As for Kota and Yuka, they were worried about Nyu, for she hadn't come back.

Nana arrived and met Lucy at Tomioka Hachiman Shrine.

Nana: I've come to take you home.

To be Continued...


	4. Revelation

**Tokyo Knight**

Revelation

Nana met met Lucy at the Tomioka Hachiman Shrine.

Nana: I came to take you home. There's no point running. I already informed them our location.

In fact, what was in the bag Nana was carrying was the radio.

Nana: You're not going to kill me are you?

Lucy: I hadn't killed a single person.

Yes, Lucy told a lie about killing a human, or maybe she did that without thinking.

Nana: Hey, wait! Don't go! If you do-

Lucy turned and released her invisible arms.

Lucy: Don't move. Step any closer, I'll rip you limb from limb. *brings arms back* Now, I must go.

Nana: but-! *gets socked by the invisivle hand.*

This was when the fight started. Nana may have longer arms, but Lucy had skills and experiance.

Mayu was eating her snack at the steps near the enterance of the temple. When she saw Lucy, she was surprised. That's the girl from the house. And she has a cut.

Mayu spotted Nana, as well.

Mayu: No fighting!

Nana: Stop! It's too dangerous!

Sadly, Nana's leg was torn off. Without it, Nana couldn't stand.

Nana: Uh...That...hurt...Poppa...please hurry...Rrrrr...Is that the best you got?

Nana's arm broke off.

Nana: AH!

Lucy: How about now?

Nana: Have...mercy.

But Nana lost what was left of her limbs.

Lucy: Does it hurt? Try to relax. It'll be over.

Suddenly, a bullet flew over her. It was the SAT, and Kurama was with them. Kurama approched the fallen Nana. Nana poked her invisible arm into Lucy's face. Lucy could fight back.

Lucy: What did you do to me?

Kurama: That's as long as you can last. I will not forgive you...whatsoever.

Scientist: It's too late for #7. We better head back.

Kurama: No. I'm not giving up on anybody's life.

Kurama crouched over Nana.

Nana: I'm sorry, Poppa. I got your tie dirty.

Kurama: Why didn't you wait until I've come?

Nana:I thought you wanted me to catch her, but I failed. I'm sorry, Poppa.

The SAT wondered why Lucy wasn't attacking.

Lucy: "Poppa"? Isn't your actual daughter dead?

Kurama: Yes...(with a swipe) Just like this! (after Lucy falls) If I can reduce Nana's pain, even by a thousandth...

Just then, something or someone dark came out of nowhere. Kurama felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned. There he was...Batman. *POW!* Kurama fell.

Batman: How's that for pain?

Kurama: Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn you in!

Batman (grabs Kurama): Explain what makes Lucy dangerous enough to destroy mankind, and nobody gets hurt.

Kurama (nervously): Alright, there's this virus that created this monster, and we have to kill her.

Batman: Well, granted one may have had a virus that created this Diclonius, but what if she lives...and you're wrong?

It came as a shock to Kurama. Batman let him free, and Kurama picked up Nana.

Kurama: We better regroup.

As the SAT retreated, Batman noticed Lucy mentally in pain. She was changing back into Nyu.

Batman: Are you alright?

Nyu: Nyu...

Batman saw a cut on Nyu's arm, so he reached into his Utility Belt and took out the Bat-Aid. He set the garnish the cut and literally wrapped it up. Nyu looked at the garish and tried to lay her hand on it.

Batman: No,no. Leave it as it is.

They took off as Batman shot his grappler in the air carrying Nyu. Kota and Yuka went looking for her. Batman found them first. They were very greatful and thanked him.

Batman: You still go to school?

Yuka: We're attending a university, Ariake Junior College. Why?

Batman: Whoever's after the girl, they can be anywhere.

Kota: You mean you were watching out for us the whole time?

Batman: Yes. Otherwise, terrible things might happen, and you're who I can trust.

As Batman left, Kota looked closely at the garnish and realized Batman was watching their back.

Kota: Batman protected you, didn't he?

Nyu: Nyu.

Just then, the phone rang. It was a call that Mayu was at the hospital.

Nurse: She was physically okay, only she fainted at the shrine for some reason. We did check to be sure.

Kota: Short hair?

Nurse: That's her.

Kota saw Mayu, and they both left the hospital.

Mayu: I'm sorry if I have to make you pay the fees. I'll pay you back.

Kota: I'm not worried about the money. I'd like to know why you called my mouse.

Mayu (stomach growls): Sorry!

Kota: Want to get something to eat?

Mayu felt better by Kota's offer. Just when they were headed home Batman appeared.

Batman: Looking for him, per chance?

Batman had Wanta with him. Mayu turned and saw. She became scared of Batman's appearance and that Wanta was held in his arms. Kota stopped her from going in fear.

Kota: It's alright. He's a friend.

As proof, Batman set Wanta on his own four feet, and Wanta ran up to his human friend barking.

Mayu: Thank you! How can I ever repay you?

Batman: Nothing, at all, just know that I'll always be around if anything happens.

Batman took off with his grappler, and Kota and Mayu continued their journey home. As they arrived Nyu and Yuka came to greet them. Nyu came up and huged Kota. Mayu became nervous until she saw Nyu's sweet face gazing upon her. Mayu began to wonder the resemblance between Nyu and Lucy after her first visit.

Dinner was cooked and everyone ate.

Mayu: It's delicious...

Yuki: Really? Thank you! By the way, the bath is ready, so feel free to use it if you wish.

Mayu: What about you, Kota?

Kota: Well, I...(Yuka gives a grim look) Ah, go ahead.

So Mayu went and took a bath.

Mayu: They're such nice people.

Suddenly, Nyu entered the bathing room.

Yuka and Kota talked about Mayu.

Kota: She never talks about here home nor here family. I guess she's a runaway.

Yuka: So...what do we do? Should we tell the police.

Kota: No. It's on thing to report a runaway, but I don't think Mayu will want that. Plus, I don't trust cops. I can explain all you need to know about what I remember on the beach. Remember those soldiers that were there? They were aiming to kill Nyu, and those cops we met at the hospital, they showed me a photo that looked like her.

Yuka: I see. That's why you were so worried about Nyu.

Then, Nyu darted out of the bathing room still all nude. What was she thinking? Yuka escorted her back in the bathing room to wash what was left of the soapy bubbles on Nyu's naked body. Mayu came out of the bath.

Mayu: Sorry, She ran off all the sudden.

Yuka: Mayu...

Mayu: Yes?

Yuka: You're welcome to stay if you want.

Mayu: But I don't want to be such a bother.

Yuka: Don't worry. There are lots of rooms here.

Mayu: Alright.

At the institute 700 hours, Kurama requested from the head director, Kakuzawa to recuperate Nana, but the chief objected. His only answer was to kill her. Kurama didn't like that. He was lucky when Bruce Wayne came in.

Bruce: Hello, Director.

Kurama: You changed your mind about the Diclonius?

Bruce: No, I have come to make an offer.

Kurama: What is that?

Bruce: I will generically pay for the girl's surgery under one condition...

Kurama: Which is...?

Bruce: As soon as the surgery's done, the girl comes home with me. Agreed?

Director Kakuzawa: You know, Mr. Wayne has a point. What else could we do?

Kurama: Alright, but only because I trust you to look after Nana and make a better parent. So, the surgery we're talking about is skeletals?

Bruce: That's right.

Kurama: Like Bando's?

Bruce: Who's Bando?

Kurama: He's among the SAT that got his arms and eyes torn by a Diclonius.

Bruce remembered him as the aggressive gunner. At that moment, the director phoned his son about Lucy's escape. His son was a professor at the Ariake Junior College. Bruce suspiciously listened to the phone conversation. At the hang up Bruce rushed through the hall. That was when he met Shirakawa, one of the scientists.

Shirakawa: Morning, Mr. Wayne. Are you alright?

Bruce: Yeah. Have some things to do.

Shirakawa: I noticed you didn't want to kill the Diclonius.

Bruce: Yeah, well, I don't see why we should. Besides, I'm not convinced the girl will destroy us all.

Shirakawa: You know, Batman made that point. What if the director's calculation was wrong?

Bruce: That's a good question. Especially since there has been no further death since she escaped from prison.

Shirakawa: What do you mean?

Bruce: Well, Bando and the second Diclonius might be hurt, but they're not dead.

In the meantime, Bruce returned home.

To be Continued...


	5. Captured

**Tokyo Knight**

Captured

Bruce returned home to get to his Bat-Cave. Though he didn't know the phone number to easily trace the call, he was able to encode the location in the institute and set the time the call was made. Another of his trick was the voice of the caller. The track that he used gave him access to the ID of the caller, and he saw the head-director's son. Now, what Bruce needed was to think of a job so he'd get close to Nyu before Kakuzawa could. More importantly, he had to find a position in Kota and Nyu's class. There were no jobs available, so he had no choice but to go and secretly spy on them.

At the inn, Yuka found a farewell letter Mayu left. She showed it to Kota.

Kota: I'm sure she has her reasons.

Yuka: What should we do?

Kota: Mm...We could **adopt** Mayu...

Yuka: Adopt her?

As for Nyu, she stared at the pendulum on the clock as if out of curiosity. She then pushed it, and the pendulum started swinging.

Kota: We can't neglect Mayu. Besides, you seemed concerned, too.

Yuka: Well, maybe you're right. But only because it's dangerous for her to be out in the cold.

Kota: Still, the adoption won't be easy, and who knows what her choice will be.

Yuka: Isn't it obvious? Why do you think she's all alone? What we _really_ need is to find her.

As Kota got out of his bed, he saw Nyu playing with the clock.

Kota: You're gonna have to not do that. It's not a toy.

Nyu: Nyu?

They headed out to find Mayu. At one of the markets they met a seller that provided them a clue. What they learned was that Mayu's parent's were abusive. That was why she ran away. Later that rainy evening, they finally found Mayu with the officers around her.

When they got home, Yuka offered a cake to Mayu.

Yuka: It's you're birthday, right? The baker said this is the only one left.

Kota: Oh, yeah...Happy birthday, Mayu.

Nyu came in with a rice of bowl for Mayu as if it were her way of interpreting into either a "welcome home" or she knew Mayu liked the rice. But Mayu was too sad to enjoy her treat.

The next day, she set off to school. Yuka was happy for her.

Yuka: Mayu's become cheerful now that she's in school. (spots Kota on the futon) How long are you prepared to keep sleeping? (literally sets foot on Kota's head)

Kota: Alright, alright! I'm up!

They got dressed and headed to Ariake University.

Nyu: Nyu!

Kota: By the way, don't keep saying Nyu...

Nyu: Hai!

Yuka: Seems she's getting good at that stuff.

As they arrived in there classroom, Yuka told Kota about there teacher.

Yuka: He has a reputation of certion questions. If he picks Nyu, that'll be a problem.

Professor Kakuzawa arrived in class.

Professor Kakuzawa: Back in '52, Stanley Miller managed to produce a water saluble mineral...(to Student A) You there.

Student A: Yeah?

Professor Kakuzawa: Why did Miller use tungsten electrode?

Nyu: Hai!

Kota: **Idiot!**

Kakuzawa spotted Nyu.

Professor Kakuzawa: _You_...What are you doing here? You're all dismissed for today. The three of you come with me.

The professor took them to his office and told them all about it, unaware that someone was following and overhearing every word he said.

Professor Kakuzawa: This girl, Lucy, is my niece. That's why I wanted to talk to you. So when you found her, rather than take her to the police you took her home, did you not?

Kota: What are we supposed to do? Leave her out in the could even with some homicidal lunatic?

Professor Kakuzawa: Kidnapping a lost girl. That's crimanal act.

Yuka: Criminal act? Like hell we knew parents in the first place!

Professor Kakuzawa: I'm taking the girl to custody.

Yuka didn't want to leave Nyu, but Kota had rather let her be with her family. At the moment they left the room, Nyu followed, but was caught.

Nyu: K...K...KOTA!

Kota was too sad to look back and save Nyu. They passed a man reading the newspaper. The face behind the paper was revealed as Bruce. He went opened the wall that lead to the secret room and closed it so nobody would know. As night approached, the professor made his preparation with Nyu tied limb by limb all nude. In fact, he was filling the ingection needle. But before he could approach Nyu, he sensed something was near. It was Batman!

Batman: This has gone **far** enough, professor.

Batman carefully grapped the measure part of the needle from Kakuzawa's hand and angrily crushed it.

Professor Kakuzawa: Who's side are you on?

Batman: I'm not you're friend, that's for sure. Not after seeing **this**.

Professor Kakuzawa: Wait...What are you talking about? You love Dicloni, don't you? (takes off wig to reveal the horns)

Batman: I'm not just worried Dicloni for the way they're treated. I'm concerned about who does what to who. You've took the girl from her friends, and you chained her up to put her to sleep!

Professor Kakuzawa: At least I'm different than my father.

Batman: You're father?

Professor Kakuzawa: He wants to restrict Lucy. That's what I wanted with her. Now, I will have the capability to destroy mankind!

Batman: (grabs the professor by the color) We'll see about that. (headbutt head to head) *BAM!*

Stars circled around the professor. Then, Lucy awoke. Lucy cut loose the strings so she'd be free of her prison. She saw Batman and the fallen professor.

Lucy: _You saved my life...why?_

Batman: I have no intention to let them kill you nor let them use you for bad purposes.

Kakuzawa regained his consciousness. His eyes blazed red, and the walls behind Batman and Lucy left traces of dents. Batman activated his optic sensor. The function of this opic sensor was to locate the invisible arms. With that, Batman was able to dodge every deadly attack. The fight went on until the the professor's head was pulled off by Lucy. Batman was shocked.

Batman: Lucy!

He got back on his feet after being held in the professor's invisable hands and turned to Lucy.

Batman: Why'd you pull his head off?

Lucy: _He's turned into a monster and tried to kill you. As for that homicidal maniac on the beach, I cannot forgive him for hurting me._

Batman: You have my empathy, Lucy...but that does not mean **killing **people! You have to understand, I have feelings.

Lucy: _Feelings...?_

All the sudden, Lucy's mind went into some faze. At last, Nyu was back.

Batman: We better get you some clothing.

Batman chose the boys lockers room, because he didn't want to be accused of perversity, and he didn't think wearing a shirt with or without a...well, you get the idea...would make a difference. As soon as they found the proper sized clothes, they got out of the building. The two got to the inn and Nyu was back where she was meant to be.

Inside, Kota was feeling sad and ashamed for taking Nyu. Buy then, the tap on the window got his attention. There he saw Batman and Nyu. Kota was releaved that Nyu was back. Just then, the news about the incident came on.

Newscaster: At the scene of the crime, all that was left was a torn off head and the body of a man...

Kota's mind went into a terrifying faze. It seemed to remind him of when his family was murdered. Batman knew he had to explain it, so he spoke up as he grabbed Kota.

Batman: Kota, I was going to tell you...

Kota: What?

Batman: This my fault. I was meaning to speak to the creature that killed this man, but I was too late.

Kota began to settle down.

Kota: You don't have to take the blame. Besides, I trust you enough to see you as an honest man.

Batman felt better, too. And everyone was at peace...for now.

To Be Continued...


	6. Killer Croc

**Tokyo Knight**

Killer Croc

The surgery for Bando was done. He opened his eyes, and his vision was differant than any human eyesight. It had what was like on robotic visions. He was fascinated by it and for good reason. His arms were based on industrial-type artificial limbs. All that was left was the piankillers.

Doctor: Once you take these, you'll be taking a sterilisation operation.

Bando: Okay, then...Oh, yeah. How much can it withstand?

Doctor: Depending on the weight, it can take 50 kilos. It withstands dissolutions and shock well, too.

But then, Bando, at the point of stand still, dropped the painkillers and punched the doctor.

Bando: Huh! Better be careful. This is a good gig.

The nurse was so scared. Bando jumped out of the window and disappeared.

He needed guns, so he headed to the gun shop.

Bando (picking the guns): You have the 12 gauge auto-loader?

Seller: This one's Italian. You can go pump or auto. (hands Bando the Italian pump/auto shotgun

Bando: The .45 long slide with the laser beam.

Seller (hands the .45 pistol): These are brand new. Good choice. One pull of the trigger, the beam comes on and you put the red dot on the target. Never fails. Anything else?

Bando: The Howa M1500 sniper. Also, the MP5.

Seller: You sure know your weapons, pal. Any of these are good for self-defense. So, which will it be?

Bando. All of it.

Seller: I may close early today. There's a 15 day wait on the hand guns but the rifles you can take right now. [Takes out forms]

Bando: Actually, I'm an SAT member.

Seller: SAT? As in "Special Assault Team"?

Bando showed his SAT ID as proof.

Seller: Alright. I guess we won't need these. (puts form back on shelf as Bando fills the Italian gun with bullets) Wait. You can't do that.

Bando: Bite me! (shoots the seller)

Though he was crippled from being shot, the seller was still alive for the ambulance. Bruce Wayne came to the scene of the crime. He saw the seller of the gun shop being put in the back of the ambulance. Wayne quickly followed the medics to speak to the injured seller.

Bruce: Who was this shooter that shot you?

Seller (faintly): Said he was wearing a button up shirt...I think. He was wearing a red shirt underneath. There's a video recording of my security camera so you can identify this guy.

Bruce: What time did you last have a "customer"?

Seller: It was nine this morning.

Bruce: Thank you.

Bruce returned to the demolished gun shop to look at the recording. Date and time is important when you're looking at a video. When Bruce saw Bando on the security video, he was surprised. He was beggining to feel suspicious about this man. So he headed to where Bando had taken surgery. After checking in and getting a "guest" tag, Wayne headed to the medical room that Bando had been in, and there he saw all everything that could provide him a clue. Wayne spotted the frightened nurse looking toward the chattered window.

Bruce: What happened?

Nurse (in nervousness): Bando...punched the doctor...and jumped out of the window.

Bruce (spots the battered doctor): Oh, no!

Bruce went to the doctor's fallen body and set his fingure on the throat. The nurse was able to settle down.

Nurse: Wouldn't it be easier if you could do a CPR?

Bruce: Well, on a man, I don't like doing the CPR, because of this...

Nurse: Oh, I understand that.

That evening on the beach, the girl was walking on the sand complaining about boss.

Girl: It's always the same. The only thing I get for working hard is the boss looking at my ass. (hears an unusual growl) That's weird. A sea lion is one thing, but it sound to scary.

The girl looked around, but when she was realized that she had wondered into a death trap, it was too late.

At the institute, Kurama had a meeting with the head-director.

Director Kakuzawa: My son is dead. I received this message. No doubt it was Lucy. What have you been up to?

Kurama: We've been searching the entire region for the ones responsible for taking her. We hadn't had any luck yet.

Director Kakuzawa: Seems Batman is testing us.

Kurama: There's something suspicious about him, I'm sure.

Director Kakuzawa: I do not care how often I am told that Lucy's vectors did not harm humans. Number 7 is no exception. The Dicloni born from the carries are murderers who only know how to kill and can't reproduce. It is only the minor loss of research expenses, nothing more. Donnot be mistaken Kurama.

Kurama had a family of his own, but his daughter was gone. He himself had killed her. His wife had commited suicide.

Bruce had to come up with some ways to track Banbo. Be knew from before that Bando was among the SAT, so he looked up the ID. Then, after learning Bando's credit card number, Wayne tracked location. It was near the beach. In fact, Bando had bought a pair of sunglasses. The _real _question was what was he doing at the beach? Mayu was on her way home when she saw Bando.

Mayu: Oh, that man. (goes down the steps onto the beach)

Bando (sees Mayu): What do you want?

Mayu: I see you have been fixed.

Bando: You're the girl from before? You're serious, right? I was rescued by a girl?

Mayu: And you have new arms.

Bando: Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's not my principal to indebted people, especially to a kid.

Mayu: Okay, I'll just-

Bando: Zip it, tuts. I'm not doin' it for you, this important. (writes on notepad) Here's my number. When you're in a pinch, call me. I'll kill them all. We're even, alright?

Mayu: Yeah!

Bando: By the way, you scene a woman with horns somewhere?

Mayu: You mean Nyu?

The storm came in and Bando grabbed Mayu by the collar.

Bando: YEAH! SHE KEEPS SAYIN' "NYUU, NYUU" ! WHERE?

Mayu: M-Maple House Inn...

Bando: So...That's where Nyu's been hiding the whole time. (smirks and puts Mayu down) Now I know where my prey is...

But than a voice came out. It was Batman!

Batman: Don't get your hopes high.

Bando (spots Batman): YOU!

Batman: Did you miss me, Bando?

Bando: Not really, although I was wondering why you was protecting Nyu.

Batman: "Nyu"?

Bando: Yeah! That's what the girl said her name was.

Batman: Her innocent side, maybe, but the one you know well enough as a killer, is Lucy.

Bando: Wait a min...You mean she has a spit personallity?

Batman: Yes. That's why this so-called "Nyu" wasn't intrested in fighting, and yet she happens to be a peace loving creature in a sense.

Bando: Oh, yeah? The only "peace" she's getting is peace in hell!

As Bando rushed forward, Batman blocked his path, but Bando slugged him. Fortunately, Batman kept his balance.

Batman: Your hand...it's been...

Bando: "Replaced with a robot arm"? Fucking straight. Give up?

Batman: Never! Not until you change your mind about pursuing Nyu!

Bando: In that case...(pulls out a .45 pistol and activates the beam)

Bando aimed his gun at Batman's head and pulled the trigger. Batman dogged the bullet.

Bando: Keep still! (fires again)

Batman was able to dodge and block the bullet, no matter the aim, especially since the beam gave it away. Bando was able to hide small guns in his coat, which meant he had another option. He pulled out a MP5. This made it very harsh for Batman, but he bravely rushed forward as if hi didn't care how much it hurt being hit by several bullets at once. He grabbed the gun from Bando and threw it aside. The fight continued, and Batman lunged at Bando. Just when Batman had the upper hand, Wanta barked in alarm, and Mayu nervously pointed toward the ocean. Batman and Bando looked in that direction. In the shadow, some creature was approaching. As it got closer, it revealed a reptilian face, and roared. Without any consideration, Bando reloaded his MP5 gun and fired at the monster while Batman led Mayu and Wanta to a place to hide. The firing only made the creature angry, so Bando hurried and went in the same direction Batman was going. Batman and Mayu were hiding in the nearby sewer that the pipe to the ocean led to. Bando knew the monster wasn't far behind, so he needed to come up with a strategy, one that could confuse the creature on where Bando himself was in a mace. But the monster had his own special ability...The monster could smell. All three bacame surprised...He spoke english. In fact, for some reason, he had what was like an Australian accent.

Creature (Australian accent): You can run, but you can't hide!

Quietly, Bando backed against the wall so he'd be ready for an attack. He then noticed Batman using a pellet on Mayu, Wanta, and himself, as if to block there scent.

Batman (To Mayu): Are you afraid of hights?

Mayu: Well...I am afraid of brutal people.

Batman shot his grappler upward and connected it to his Utility Belt. Mayu grabbed Wanta and went up to Batman. He wrapped his arms arround her so they'd liteally stick together in mid-air.

Bando: Where the hell does he get those cool toys?

Creature: I found you, mate!

Bando tried to stop the monster with his gun, but it had no affect.

Creature: Killer Croc don't appreciate being shot. Makes me mad!

Bando: Oh, yeah? Why don't you go ahead and eat me! By the way...why ain't ya speaking Japanese?

Killer Croc (dunks Bando underwater): Get this in your head, mate! I was not born here!

Bando started to choke from the water. He saw that Killer Croc was moving, so he got out the .45 pistol and silently went , the smell and the sound of the water gave it away to Killer Croc. He pummeled Bando, and Bando fell.

Killer Croc: Never come crawling up behind me...stupid bugger.

Just then, Killer Croc heard the footsteps. Batman and Mayu were running to safety.

Killer Croc: I'll deal with you la- (realizes Bando's gone) **NO!**

Batman and Mayu made it out of the sewer.

Mayu: You have a car?

Batman: Definately.

Mayu saw what was like a tank, only at had monster wheels. This is a Batmobile, and it's Batman's main transportation. They got in the Batmobile.

Unfortunately, Bando wasn't far behind. They had to close the roof door, or there was no chance of escaping. Though Bando was able to grab onto the Batmobile, its speed forced him off. Bando had only one choice...He punched through the window and hijacked the hunter's truck (Bando could tell a hunter's belonging thanks to the sensing system in his eyes, and what he wanted from the hunter was his guns). This was were the chase started. Batman had an alarm on the Batmobile alerting him that Bando was after them. Bando opended all the windows to make it easier for himself. But non of the bullets had any affect. The Batmobile slowed down. Batman was about to fire at Bando. The missile hit the truck (the tire, really). Batman and Mayu could finally make it back to the Bat-Cave. Mayu and Wanta were nervous since the welcoming view of the bats. Batman had much to explain to her about Nyu. He took her to the secret lad to show what he learned.

Mayu: What is this?

Batman: The one you call "Nyu" has been held prison until now. That's what they want with her.

Mayu: Who is "they"?

Batman: Director Kurama of the Diclonius Research Institute, the SAT (Special Assault Team) and their head director Kakuzawa. Kurama thinks Nyu will destroy the human race.

Mayu: You don't believe him?

Batman: No. Just because Lucy has killed many people doesn't mean she'll wipe us _all _out.

Mayu: Why'd you bring me here?

Batman: I thought you'll want to know the truth about your friend. Just remember to save it for when the time is right to say what you learned.

Mayu: I won't tell until the time's right.

Batman: Good. I release you.

As soon as Mayu and Wanta were gone, Batman unsuited, and Bruce Wayne went to check his mail. That was when he saw some sort of capsule. It opened and emitted steam. Bruce saw who it was.

Bruce: Nana?

Nana: Where am I?

Kurama (On the intercom): _The director wanted me to kill you, but I refused. Mr. Wayne offered to pay the surgery under the circumstance that you go live with him, and I accepted his offer._

As Nana tried to move, Bruce came and carefully helped her out of the capsule. He escorted her into the house where Alfred and Kiraragi were waiting for her.

Alfred: Welcome home, Nana!

To Be Continued...


	7. Terminator

**Tokyo Knight**

Terminator

Nana was at her new home. She couldn't believe how nice and welcoming they were. Nana felt very happy, though she couldn't let herself get spoiled by Alfred's offerings. Still, this meant she new the meaning of selflessness.

On that day, Bando snuck into an apartment through the window and hid his gun gun collection under the mattress. He then turned on the news an if hoping he wasn't caught.

Anchorman: _Here's the viewing of the shooting._ (shows clip)

Bando: Damn it.

Anchorman: _There has't been a conformation on who was responsible, nor what his name is, but for now, the press has decided to nickname him the Terminator._

Bando: "The Terminator", huh? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like it, I like it, I like it!

Just then, Bando's phone rang.

Bando: Yeah? (caller speaks) Assignment? (caller speaks again) Number 7? The short hair? (third time) What about the other one? (fouth) Alright. (fith) Bruce Wayne, you say? BWAHAHAHAHAHAA! I might as well pay that snobby son a bitch a vist!

Bando took out his guns and got through the window to hunt down Nyu and Nana.

As dusk approached, there was a knock at the door. Bruce went to check.

Bruce: My god, it's Bando.

Alfred: You know him?

Bruce: Yeah. He was one of the patients at the DRI (Diclonius Research Institute).

Alfred: What do you have against Bando?

Bruce: I don't have time to explain, Alfred. This is important.

Alfred: Alright.

As Bruce headed to the Bat-Cave, Alfred pushed all the furniture in front of the door. Bando angrily started pounding the door until it was loose. Bando finally made it inside.

Bando: Alright, where is she?

Alfred: Uh, sir, we don't allow guns here.

Bando: Fuck you, gramps! (points a pistol at Alfred)

Alfred: Oh, dear...

Nana: Leave him alone!

Bando: Ah! Just the one I'm looking for! (approaches Nana)

Alfred: Run, Nana! Save yourself!

Bando: Shut up! (points a gun at Alfred)

Alfred: Oh, please. What did I ever do to diserve this nonsense?

Bando: You got two choices...Stand your ass aside, or die with a bullet stuck on ya.

Batman (coming out of nowhere): That would be a bad choice.

Batman grabbed grabbed the gun from Bando and threw it aside. He then rushed up to Nana.

Batman (to Nana): Come with me if you want to live.

Nana grabbed Batman's hand so they'd stay together and hurry out. Batman took Nana to the Batmobile to escape Bando. Bando had gotten back to one of the SAT trucks he stole since the first chase. The batmobile's destination was the docks. Luckily, Bando was too far behind. Batman and Nana got onboard the Bat-Boat. When Bando arrived, he saw they were gone.

Bando: Damn! They escaped! What the fuck are they up too?

Bando knew that Nyu was at the Maple Inn. He what needed was the address. So he headed back to his lair to find it in the address book, then search the map. Luckily for Nyu, it was late for Bando, and he needed to rest.

Batman and Nana made it across Tokyo Bay to get to the island where the institute was. As they arrived, they saw the helicopter landing, and a young woman with something mysterious in the bag came out. Her name was Arakawa. She didn't like the helicopter at all. Shirakawa came out to welcome her. Batman decided to follow.

Arakawa: Any particular reason I'm carrying this? It's like I've commited animal cruelty.

Shirakawa: Head Director Kakuzawa is waiting.

As they entered the room, Batman and Nana spied on them. Batman let Nana use the flexible periscope.

Nana: Wow! So cool!

Batman: Glad you like it. Now this is important that we focus on them.

Batman was right. His gadgets weren't all fun and game.

Kakuzawa: Indeed.

Arakawa: That's it? You'll let me go?

Kakuzawa: Let you go?

Arakawa: My condolences and such, but getting called out is another thing.

Kakuzawa: I should return the favor.

Arakawa: Wha...?

Kakuzawa pulled out a gun. But then, Batman leaped out at him, and Arakawa was, in a sense, saved by the bat. Before Kakuzawa could fire at Batman, Batman used the grappler to relieve him of his gun.

Batman: Pointing a gun at a woman was a _bad _move.

Kakuzawa: So, you're the Batman. I've been waiting for this meeting.

Batman: And you're the father of the dead professor.

Kakuzawa: Very good. I don't know how you know, but I know do whose side you're on. Do you have any idea what you're up against?

Batman: If you mean they who judge a Diclonius without reasoning with it, then I do.

Kakuzawa: Hmm. For a Caped Crusader, you have ways with bargaining from what I've heard.

Batman: Your son is a Diclonius, isn't he?

Kakuzawa: Right again. And further more, a parent should have a what's a Vector to produce a Diclonius child. But, the parent kills the child when it's young. (noticing Nana at the entrance in a shock) This girl is a lived only because she was the test subject.

Nana: I-it can't be!

Batman: I'm sorry, Nana. All they wanted was for you to know the truth about Kurama.

Nana: Kurama?

Batman: You know the one you used to call "poppa"?

Nana: Oh, yeah.

Kakuzawa grabbed the gun from the floor and set his fingure on the trigger.

Batman: **Run! **Save yourselves!

Arakawa: Okay!

Arakawa and Shirakawa split up, and Arakawa joined Nana.

Kakuzawa: You have nerve. Now we shall see if you have what is takes to escape the wrath of death.

kakuzawa closed the entrance with the control on his desk.

Kakuzawa: Just to make it a fair game, I won't have any need to reload, for you will be put to the test to see how well you can handle a bullet.

Kakuzawa made a first shot. Not a sense of pain nor blood. He tried again, but Batman still didn't feel the pain. Kakuzawa fired several more shots until Batman fell. He then when up to him to have a look and feel the heartbeat (just to see if Batman was alive). That was when he realized that Batman was protected by the special suit of armor. Just when Kakuzawa was about to pull the mask off, Batman's eyes opened. It startled Kakuzawa, and they went face to face, fist to fist. The fight went on until Kakuzawa was down and Batman opened the entrance to escape. Nana had lead Arakawa to the Bat-Boat. Batman caught up and took to the piloting.

Batman: Hang on!

They returned to Koto. Arakawa didn't like going fast, so Batman, with no one to chase them, drove the Batmobile at a steady paste (under the speed limit). When they got to the Bat-Cave, Batman showed Nana and Arakawa the way to the mansion. Arakawa was surprised by Alfred. Bruce Wayne made his appearance.

Bruce (Arakawa): You alright?

Arakawa: Yeah. I need a vacation. Vacation from that Kakuzawa

Bruce: Is that so? I was wondering what he was doing with the gun.

Arakawa: Wha-?

Bruce: Nothing. Still, if you're looking for a better job, you're welcome to join us.

Arakawa (cheerfully): Gladly! I'll pick up my clothes in the morning. By the way. You have a bath I can use?

Bruce: Sure. Go right ahead.

Arakawa was so happy to be in the bath after so many months of hard work. Bruce was all tucked in bed reading a chapter novel. Then, there was a sound. Something was underneath the quilt. As it got closer next to Bruce, it revealed itself as Arakawa.

Arakawa: Surprise!

Bruce: *gasp* What are you doing in my bed?

Arakawa: I want to sleep with you!

Bruce: But why?

Arakawa: Let's just say that I'm in the mood to pleasure you for inviting to this hospitality.

Bruce: Y-you can't be serious saying that you're interested in having sex!

Arakawa: Why not? Is this proof enough for you? (shows off her higher body)

Bruce: It's not you. The point is, certain women aren't interested in that sort of thing, but you seem differant from those who may be bashful. Alright, we can do it if you want.

Skipping how "it" went, we can say there were laughters that could be heard.

The next day, Arakawa returned to her apartment to pick up her clothes after barrowing Kisaragi's clothes. Bruce decided to head to the inn to warn Kota about Bando. Nana joined.

As they arrived, Yuka came to the door.

Bruce: Kota & Yuka?

Yuka: Yeah. Why?

Bruce: We need to talk.

Yuka: About what?

Bruce: About...the Terminator.

Yuka let him and Nana in. But then, Nana spotted Nyu as if she recognized her to be Lucy, and her own eyes glared with anger just as Lucy did, and lunged at Nyu.

To Be Continued...


	8. Childhood

**Tokyo Knight**

Childhood

Nyu fell back. Yuka came up to her.

Nana: I will not allow this to be like the before!

Mayu came up to Nyu. Nana couldn't believe how they were feeling for her. Kota came up to Nana and angrily slapped her in the face. Bruce knew that what whatever caused Nana to attack Nyu, it had to be her traumatic memory about Lucy.

Nana (to Kota): Why'd you do that?

Kota: I'd like to ask the same of what you did to Nyu!

Bruce: I'm sure she's been traumatized by the fight.

Kota: You know about this?

Bruce: I offered to pay the surgery as long as Nana lives with me.

Kota: My god...Now it makes sense! Still, what about what you came to us for?

Bruce: First, what say we have Nana apologize to the girl.

Nana: You mean to Lucy?

Mayu: "Lucy"?

Nana: She's a horrid person! What could I have done? I'm not a bad person.

Bruce: No, but you have much to learn in life.

Bruce grabbed Nana and did all he could to calm her down. Nyu had lost her consciousness, so they put her in bed to rest.

At last, Bruce explained everything about his meeting.

Bruce: I'm sure you heard of him having a nickname "Terminator".

Yuka: Yeah? What about him?

Bruce (shows the headline): You recognize him?

Mayu: Hey, I know him! He was on the beach. The last time I met him, he demanded to learn Nyu's location.

Bruce: My point exactly.

Mayu: You mean you know him?

Bruce couldn't expose his secret.

Bruce: I heard about the same day I offered the to pay Nana's surgery.

Kota: What is his name?

Bruce: Bando. Now I've come to warn you that Bando is after Nyu, and you ought to beware of him.

Bruce knew that Bando would come armed, and he didn't wan't Wanta to get hurt, so he figured that the best thing to do was to move to the closest house and install a new Bat-Cave.

On the same night of that meeting, Nyu was still in bed. She finally woke up.

At the institute, Kakuzawa and Kurama were having a meeting.

Kurama: No matter that she was the professor's undergoing, bringing outsiders here, what were you thinking sir?

Kakuzawa: She knew everything about my son's research.

Kurama: The outer research center knows quite enough about the retrovirus vaccine developement.

Kakuzawa: I don't want the vaccine. What I want is the virus itself!

Kurama: So now you're evening the odds?

Kakuzawa: Lucy is the key to the rebirth of the human race. Humanity will surely meet its demise. And no, it is not an opinion! Lucy is the proof. I am the proxy of God!

Kurama: You're mad.

Kakuzawa: I told you before, make no mistake, Kurama. Or have you forgotten your dept to me? You have no choice but to obey my every commands. Seems you did accept Mr. Wayne's offer. We'll use #35 for #7's termination and Lucy's captive. Your disobedience will cost you your dept to me everytime.

Back at Maple Inn, Kota and Yuka were checking on Nyu. Nyu was up, but she turned out to be Lucy.

Kota: Where you going?

Lucy: _I'm going to kill that stupid girl._

But Lucy fainted. She then turned back to Nyu. They put her back in bed so she could rest. Kota watched over Nyu. As she started sleeping, the dream started about where she used to have a family when she was 5 years old. Lucy had a dog for a friend. Like every child, she never knew she had the invisible arms connected from within her back. The boys hated her for having horns, and when they battered her animal-friend in front of her, she was so angry she released her killing technique on them. This was also a time where she heard the tune of the melody "Lilium" and met Kota. Unlike all the people that hated at her for having horns, Kota found them to be fascinating. Given that Lucy wasn't used to even friendly humans, Kota offered a hat to cover the horns. He had an empathy for a person so sad. That's why he wanted to be friends with Lucy. Kota took Lucy to a zoo so they'd see some animals.

The moment Lucy heard the conversation about the murder, she thought to herself that she should kill someone and move elsewhere. But then, she stopped, realizeng she was making a big mistake.

She and Kota went to the river to cool off. It was fun splashing eash other. This was the best moment of Lucy's life.

Kota couldn't promise her she could go to the festival.

The time they watched the ocean current at sundown, and Lucy hummed "Lilium".

This was the last time they could see each other until another year. But then, Lucy went to the festival and saw Kota and Yuka. She was very upset to see Kota comforting his cousin. Everybody gazed at Lucy wondering about what her mourning. Lucy took off her hat and slaughtered all the people around her. Everyone ran scared. Kota's sister Kanae saw what happened and ran off.

Our present-aged Lucy woke up. Nana sensed her awakening. Lucy was aiming for the mansion. Mayu, Yuka, and Kota pursued her wondering what she was up to. Lucy made it to the mansion and knocked. Alfred came to answer.

Lucy: _Is there a girl that lives here?_

Alfred: You mean Nana?

Lucy: _Short hair._

Alfred: That's her.

Lucy shoved Alfred against the wall hard with her invisible hands and went to search for Nana.

To Be Continued...


	9. Madness

**Tokyo Knight**

Madness

Lucy had shoved Alfred against the wall hard with her invisible hands to go search for Nana. Alfred was lucky he was still alive. Bruce and Arakawa rushed out of the room.

Bruce: Alfred! What happened?

Alfred: Some lunatic girl came in about Nana. I just don't have the foggiest idea what this is about.

Bruce: Don't worry. I think I know who it is and what she wants. Arakawa, get Alfred on the couch to rest.

Bruce rushed to the secret chamber. Lucy found Nana's room.

Lucy: _Remember me? When I tore you limb from limb? You want to give me a payback, don't you?_

Kota, Mayu, and Yuka made it to the mansion. Arakawa answered.

Kota: Where's Nana?

Arakawa: Oh, she's down the hall to right.

Arakawa watched as the trio rushed to the room.

Arakawa: Seems they're worried.

It was true. Nana gave the first blow. Just when Lucy was about to attack with her invisible arms, Batman appeared and got in the way.

Batman: WAIT!

The result was that Batman had his hands on Lucy's shoulders, and his cape had bits of wholes from the invisible arms. Lucy couldn't believe Batman's doing.

Lucy: _I ...I don't understand._

Batman: You don't have to do this, Lucy. This has to stop.

Lucy pushed Batman aside.

Lucy: _Our fight isn't over._

Nana: Yeah, I know that.

Batman: Lucy! I'm begging you! Stop this madness!

Suddenly, the saying "Stop this madness!" caught Lucy's attention. Once again, she remembered Kota saying it to her.

Lucy then went into a mental faze. Kota and the girls arrived at the door. They saw that Nyu was back. It started to make sense to Nana now. Nyu leaped up at Kota and huged him.

Bruce invited the four to join him for supper. What they had was rise porrige and teriyaki chicken. Nyu offered what was left of hers as if it was her peace offering. This encouraged Nana to apologize to her.

As for Kurama, he remembered his experiance with Dicloni and their homicidal behavior. He was grateful that Nana was safe.

At the institute, Shirakawa and one of the scientists headed to Gate 35.

Professor: Number 35 is no ordinary silpelit. She knows her own strength, so we need extra restrains and vigilance.

Shirakawa: I had no never expected #35 could be so dangerous, but that's the head director's orders.

Professor: It may be locked up, but the real trick is getting it out.

The door opened. This new Diclonius had bunches of arms. This meant she had a larger amount of vecter, thus was more dangerous than ever.

To Be Continued...


	10. Forgiveness

**Tokyo Knight**

Shirakawa and one of the scientists had gone into Gate 35. This new Diclonius they were to release had so massive of a vector, she was too dangerous. And how could they get her to cooperate with human society? Saitou, #35's foster mother came to the gate entrance.

Saitou: Good work.

By Saitou's calculation, given that #35 was put in a confinement at birth, it was impossible for her to stand. Saitou was sure that if #35 was to be freed, she'd listen to her foster mother. "Mother" is what #35 always called Saitou as if she never knew her real parents.

Had #35 been so dangerous, the explosives were implanted in her.

The gate opened, and Saitou gave #35 a greeting.

Saitou: It's me, Mariko. You can come out now.

Mariko slowly appeared with cast wrapped around her face. As she got closer, Saito unwrapped the cast and revealed Mariko's face.

Saitou: Remember me?

Mariko: M...Mother.

But then, there was another part, one that had death in mind.

Mariko: _It's not you._

Mariko had killed her own beloved foster mother. This was when the madness began. The scientist that Shirakawa was with sounded the alarm. Just when Mariko was aiming for Shirakawa, the second scientist pressed the button, and Mariko's arm came off. Mariko then fell. All the guards rushed toward her. Though brutality on injured beings isn't sportsmanlike, this was important, for if Mariko was in pain, she couldn't use her vectors.

Bruce had been moving his things into a house next door to the inn. Of course, it did take him weeks to install a new Bat-Cave. No longer did Wayne have to wonder what was happening at the inn, and Nana could socialize with her friends.

Nana and Mayu were having ice cream. Nana loved it.

Nana: I can't stop eating!

Mayu: Don't eat to fast, or you'll get a brian-freeze

Just then, they heard Kota's voice.

Kota: Nyu, what are you doing?

The girls went and saw.

Kota: Oh, you really ruined it.

Nyu was toying with the clock. Mayu offered to help.

Kota had a meeting with Nana.

Nana: I have nothing else to say.

Yuka: Can't you at least tell us what's going on between you and Nyuu?

Kota: We won't force you weather you have anything to say or not. But it'll be worse if you intend to impose on us forever.

Nana: I understand. I'll just leave.

Kota: If you're not doing anything, be my guest! Everyone is doing their share. Me, Yuka...and Mayu.

Nana: Still...what about Mr. Wayne? What will he think if I decide to live here?

Kota: Well now, you make a good point. Still, I'm sure he did this moving here for you.

The clock was fixed. Or was it? The pendulum fell off.

Given that Nana needed to bond with Nyu, Bruce gave Nana permision to stay at Maple Inn. That evening, Mayu and Nana settled for a hot bath. Nana told Mayu about what she learned the connection between Nyu and Lucy.

The same evening, the police were searching for Nana. Alfred had shopping for new items for the house. He saw the photo of Nana, and when he returned home, he told Nana and Bruce.

As for Mariko, had she been warned about the explosives, her behavior became more cooperatinve.

On the beach, Bando was gazing at the structure that was damaged in the fight with Batman. Kurama arrived.

Bando: You! This is all your fault! (Points a Desert Eagle pistol)

Kurama: Your artical has to be fixed. For starters, let's exchange basic parts. If I help you, I'll supply the parts no one else has ever done.

Bando: You shitting me, right?

Kurama: In return, I want you to find and kill the Diclonius.

Bando: You're serious?

Back at the inn, Nana offered to do Wanta's daily feeding once she learned the proper amount. She then saw Kanae's photo.

Nana: Who's that?

Kota: That's my sister. She died.

Nana: Did she?

Kota: Something horrible happened to me. I can't remember, but I always feel remorse. It's to late to apologize...to Kanae.

Nyu stood up. Then, she spoke!

Nyu: D...d...Don't cry, Kota! (grabs Kota by the sleeve) Don't cry, Kota!

Kota: I wasn't.

Tears came down Nyu's eyes. She then grabbed the scissors from the cup and ran off. Outside in the garden, Alfred was watering the plants, and Arakawa was doing laundry...until they spotted Nyu aiming the scissors at her neck! They ran to the yard of Mable Inn. Bruce came out and realized what was happening. But then, they saw that Nyu was cutting her hair shorter. Kota came out and saw that she was alive.

Kota: Nyu, you're alive.

Nyu: Not Nyu! Kanae forgives!

Mayu and Nana came out, as well.

Mayu: Seems Nyu was making herself look like Kota's sister so she could forgive him.

Nana finally believed it all that Nyu was a good person.

Nyu (to Kota): I'm sorry!

Kota: My sister's memoir...I see. You were feeling regretful about it the whole time. (hugs Nyu) I don't know why, but I feel that I've known you for a long tome. I like you.

Nyu continued working on the clock. Nana, while she was learning from Mayu to feed Wanta, sensed something was near. Nana had was scared. Fortunately, Bruce was there to notice since the earlier situation. Yuka had been out shopping. And at the moment Nana was about to head out...

Bruce: Where are you going?

Nana: I'm going to get some snacks! (runs off)

Bruce: I don't like the looks of this.

Just when Bruce was headed to his home...

Kota: Where are you going?

Bruce: I'm going to cook up a special sauce for the soumen.

Bruce headed to his home quickly, and Kota and Mayu began to wonder about Wayne. Wayne suited up.

Yuka felt regretful after seeing what was going on between Kota and Nyu. She then saw the roadblock and the inspectors that met Kota. Shirakawa and Mariko arrived in the helicopter. Mariko was in a wheelchair.

Shirakawa: Know this, if I don't insert the right code within 30 minutes, your body will explode. Try anything foolish, we'll blow you up directly.

Back at the inn, Kota and May discussed about Nana.

Kota: So, what do you know about Nana.

Mayu: I don't know the details, but what I do know is that she said someone was coming to kill her.

Kota: Kill her?

Mayu: Either she didn't want to bother us, or she was willing to fight back. Still, Nana would rather live in peace with us.

Kota (stands up): Mayu, take care of the house. If Yuka returns, tell her to wait for me here.

Mayu: What about you?

Kota: Nana is a friend, and we can't let her go.

Nyu followed Kota in search of Nana. Yuka returned.

Mayu: Welcome back.

Yuka: Where's Kota? Did something happen?

At the dock, Bando had an improved arm.

Bando: Works great.

Kurama: Lets go.

Bando: Don't fuck with me! The only reason I'm doin' this is to repay my debt.

Kota and Nyu search all over Koto until they saw the news about the road block.

Mariko and the SAT were there, and there Nana was. Suddenly, a tank-like car came out of nowhere behind Nana. As it got closer, Nana closed her eyes, as is she new without looking that it was the Batmobile.

Mariko: _Is that the girl for me to kill?_

But before Mariko could lay "hands" on Nana, the Batmobile got around her and in the way of Mariko's invisible arms. Nana was saved.

To Be Continued...


	11. Choice

**Tokyo Knight**

The Batmobile had come to Nana's rescue. Everyone gazed at it. The auto-cannons came out of both sides of the nose of the Batmobile.

Professor: Well, what are you waiting for?

Mariko: _I was just wondering, should I do the tank, or should I do the girl?_

Professor: We're aiming at #7, aren't we?

Mariko: _Alright, but it'll be pointless to kill her directly._

Just when Mariko was about to get her arms across the Batmobile, the cannons fired. Mariko was lucky she blocked the pellets.

Shirakawa: It was a warning.

Professor: A warning?

Shirakawa: I'm sure of it. Why else would anyone in any vehicle come defending a Diclonius?

The SAT came to a decision to get in contact with the Batmobile.

Captain (on megaphone): This the SAT! Step out of the vehicle or we'll open fire!

The roof door opened end Batman revealed himself.

Batman: Alright. I'm cooperating but before you take me, I have one question...Are you proud of your duties?

SAT: Wha-?

Mariko: _So, you're the Batman. No wonder._

In their search for Nana, Kota an Nyu discovered the dead bodies, and Nyu tripped over one. Kota finally found Nana.

Kota: Nana, you're alive! (runs up to Nana and speaks out to the SAT) What is the meaning of this?

Mariko: _Could I kill Batman along with those two?_

Batman jumped off the Batmobile.

Batman: Leave them alone!

Nana: Batman, what is this...?

Mariko: _Seems they're friends._

Batman (To Nana and Kota): Go! Before she kills you!

Everyone gasped.

Professor: Did he say "kill"? That means the guards at the other side had died! That's why the boy was able to make it across! We can't let anymore civilians get involved!

Shirakawa: We have to keep Koto secure. (walks forward)

Professor: Shirakawa!

Shirakawa: I need to talk to the boy.

Professor: Our mission...

Shirakawa: A human-being and the Diclonius are communicating! Besides, he was supposed to be dead, and Batman seems to have a reason.

Professor: Shirakawa, for god...#35, do it!

Shirakawa: Wait!

Noticing the dust inducating Mariko's arms, Batman activated his optic sensor. Mariko rode up passed the Batmobile toward Kota and Nana. Just she was about to grasp, Nana, Batman fired a took a perfect aim at the invisible arms with his bolo on his grappling gun. They were coiled up now.

Mariko: _No fair! How did you know where my arms were?_

Batman: All I needed was to come prepared, and the optic sensor helped.

Nyu finally appeared.

Nyu: Kota!

Shirakawa: No...It can't be!

Nyu fell again.

Shirakawa: Lucy!

Kota, Nana, and Batman, approached Nyu.

Kota: Nyu, are you alright?

Shirakawa: Stop! (grabs Kota)

Kota: What are you doing?

Shirakawa: You'll be killed!

Batman: **No. **She's differant, now.

Shirakawa: What do mean "differant"?

Batman: Things change, and she's harmless.

Mariko's arms were weakend by Batman's weapon. The SAT finally gave up, and took Mariko with them. With Shirakawa distracted, Kota, Nyu, and Batman got away. But then, they were caught by the SAT.

Shirakawa: Wait! Lucy's now...(gunfire)

Professor: We can't afford to let Lucy escape. Now stand aside! (Shirakawa ducks)

Batman: The one first to fire will have to go through me.

The SAT fired. but no bullets hit his armor as he expected. Lucy had awoken.

Shirakawa: My god. Now it makes sense. Your personality has been split.

Kota: What happened?

Shirakawa: She's not the girl you knew. She's Lucy...

When Kota saw Shirakawa get torn, it hit him...Lucy had been responsible for his family's murder!

Lucy slaughtered the entire SAT. Then, she stared at the sea humming "Lilium".

Kota: This was the worst...I remember now...I remember it all! You...eight years ago...Tell me. Who are you? Of all the odd things happening, and you're in the middle of them.

Lucy: _What's the point? It's none of you're concern._

Kota: Yes it is! You...killed my sister...my father.

Suddenly, Kota lunged at Lucy. In this case, it was for the fact he had spotted Bando about to fire a bullet.

Bando: Time for you to pay for what you did to my arms and eyes!

Batman joined the fight. Lucy agreed not to kill Bando, So Lucy only destroyed Bando's enabled Batman to beat Bando until Bando fell to his knees, then downward. Batman went up to the fallen Bando and tested his breathing on his throat.

Batman: While you're still alive, I must ask you...Why'd you join the SAT?

Bando (faintly): Back when I was in high school in Gotham...I was bullied by alot. I couldn't help but take it out on averyone...especially with a gun.

Batman: I've had a terrible life myself, but just because your's was as bad as mine is never the reason to hurt people.

Bando stopped breathing.

To Be Continued...


	12. Victory

**Tokyo Knight**

I apologize for not mentioning what happened to Nana. So what happened to her was that Kurama saw Nana on the bridge, and quickly got to her without being noticed.

Kurama: Was Wayne not worth living with?

Nana: Well...about that...

Nana explained what happened. She told Kurama that Wayne had approved of her being with Kota for the sake of friendship with others.

Batman and Lucy through Bando into the water where he'd be laid to rest.

At the inn, Yuka spoke to Mayu about Kota.

Yuka: Kota's sister Kanae, and their father were killed. That's why he was hospitalized for so long. We were kids. I heard about it later.

Mayu: What about the suspect?

The professor had a phone call at the hospital.

Shirakawa has been killed by Lucy. Yes. I don't know why. Number 35 can no longer use her vectors. The operation has been a complete failure. Are there other alterations?

Kakuzawa (replying): Even if #35 can't use her vectors, we should still be able to use her.

The professor hung up.

Professor: Maybe he isn't human.

After Nana told Kurama what she learned about the Batman and Lucy, they went searching for him.

Kurama: Are you _sure _they can be trusted?

Nana: Yeah. Batman has a reason, and Lucy seems to attack when she's angry. Tell me, why do you want to kill Mariko?

Kurama: She's my real daughter.

Nana: What do you mean?

Nana sensed Lucy was near. Mariko recovered. She killed the SAT guards in the room. The professor had no choice but to let Batman and the Dicloni face each other. Lucy and Mariko finally met face to face.

Mariko: _You've come to face me?_

Lucy: _I was their first target._

Mariko: _Huh! You have nerves!_

Lucy:_ I will not let anyone else get involved this time._

They pushed "hand" to "hand", and Mariko's were stronger. Lucy didn't let her guard down. She shoved Mariko off the wheelchair, and Mariko's replacement arm fell off. But Mariko released her vectors, and one of Lucy's horns broke. Lucy then fell. The professor rushed to the fallen Lucy.

Professor: We did it! We won!

Batman (out of nowhere): And give me one good reason why I shouldn't torment you for this.

The professor saw Kurama, Nana, and Batman.

Professor: Kurama!

Mariko: _Kurama...Father._

Mariko tried to walk but fell. Kurama pointed a gun at his daughter.

Mariko: I always looked foward to being in a dark room. I always wanted to meet my parents! That's why...I'm happy to see you, father! (begins to cry)

Kurama: I've caused many deaths of people...because of my daughter...because I let you live. This is all my fault.

Batman: Director...

Mariko: _Then why did I endure all those horrible things in my life?_

Nana: We should run, poppa.

Mariko: _"Poppa"? Why is she calling you poppa?_

Mariko angrily released her invisible hands at Nana, but Batman, as if he noticed it from Mariko's point of veiw that, got in the way and was caught. He activated his optic sensor to view the arms. Batman did all he could to free himself. But then, Nana was finally caught.

Mariko: _Tell me, father, would you feel sad if I killed her?_

Kurama dropped the gun and came up to Mariko. At last, Nana and Batman were free. Kurama hugged Mariko.

Kurama: Warmth and love...I should've provided such a thing. Mariko, I never stopped thinking of you, even at the busiest time. I'm sorry. We'll always be together forever.

Mariko: Really?

Kurama: Of course. Batman, you have a vehicle that can take us far away?

Batman: Yes I do.

Batman flew Kurama and Mariko across Tokyo Bay to the institute on his special Batplane.

Kurama: Alright, I want you to listen very carefully. I will be giving them the instructions on the detonation, and once the detonation is activated, you ten minutes to escape the area.

Batman: Acknowledged.

They landed at the institute where Kakuzawa was waiting for them.

Batman: _Kakuzawa!_

Kakuzawa: **Batman. **I've been waiting for this moment. A moment to reveal myself.

Kakuzawa took of his wig and revealed his horns. Then, he became more monstrous with flashing red eyes and the invisible hands. Batman activated the optic sensor and faced the monster.

Vector Kakuzawa: _I will rule your pitiful race, and torment them without mercy!_

Batman: We'll see about that.

Batman dodged the invisible armes and got to the safe distant to fire his bolo special from his grappling gun. Kakuzawa lost power over his vector and changed back.

Kurama: It is time. (contacts the professor on the radio)

Professor: Director! You were going on with this all along?

Kurama: No matter what the head director thinks, it doesn't matter this time. Nana, go and live a happy life. Now go, Batman! Go before this place explodes!

Batman rushed to the Batplane and flew away.

Professor: If I don't follow my orders, I could be fired. (enters code) So don't think bad of me.

Kurama carried Mariko to his office within the institute.

Kurama: I've been meaning to tell to...you're mother loved you more than anything. _We _loved you.

Tears trickled down off of Kurama's chin onto Mariko. The time came, and this was their chance to look back to the days before Mariko's body exploded. Nana gasped as she saw the institute explode (she didn't want to leave Kurama). The professor pointed a gun at her, but that Nana gave him a look that made it seem she wasn't scared. He sensed someone was behind him and there was Batman. Batman strung up the professor's wrist with his grappler, and the professor dropped it.

Batman: DRI is finally out of business.

Professor: What? Is that why you took #35 there? To destroy the institute?

Batman: That's right. Searching for Lucy and Nana only to kill them has made you insane!

Professor: But why would you defend them? That's what I'd like to know.

Batman: Man and Diclonius deserve to be equal. That's a good enough reason for me.

The professor took Batman's word. Perhaps he didn't want any further brutality. He then gave an order to aboard the mission, as if without Kakuzawa to give the orders, nor the institute itself, it was pointless.

Lucy was still alive. She found Kota.

Kota: That wound...

Lucy: It's nothing.

They sat down.

Kota: The girl I used to play with...Nyu...It was you right?

Lucy: I was born to kill humans. Five years, most children that are born will be made my kind. If it does, you won't be able to live here either. But then, you appeared in front of me in this hell. It's a fleeting dream. The day I've got to meet you, I wanted to apoligize to you. I only endured because of it. Kept on living.

Tears came down Lucy's eyes, and when she stood up, Kota stopped her.

Kota: Wait! (wraps arms around Lucy)

Lucy: Why? I caused you're family's-

Kota: I don't understand this! Kanae...You killed Kanae and my father, so I can't forgive you for that. But if you hurt anyone else, I will surely regret this. That sad girl from when we were younger, and Nyu, too. I love them.

Lucy: Kota...(sobbing)

Lucy turned and kissed Kota looking back to their childhood.

Lucy: Forget about everything. All I ever wanted was to be by your side

Kota: Nyu...

Lucy: I'm sorry about all the sad memories I've caused you.

Kota: I'm sorry, too. You have any sad memories?

They both hugged each other. Batman saw it all. Tears dripped from Lucy's eye. She then changed back to Nyu peacefully. Batman got closer.

Batman: Let's go home.

Kota: Home?

Batman: Yes. It's over.

Kota: Okay, but why with you?

Batman: Alright, promise you won't tell anyone?

Kota: Promise.

Batman took his mask off and revealed his face.

Kota: So that's it. You were watching us all along.

Bruce/Batman: You're right, and my job is done.

Kota: Done? What do you mean "done"?

Bruce/Batman: With the DRI (Diclonius Research Institute out of business, my time has come, and you're friends can be at peace...for now.

Kota took Batman's word.

All was done, and he, Nyu, and Nana were home.

The next day at noon, the bell of the clock tolled 12. Nyu had done very well on the clock. As for Wayne himself, he left a letter to Kota...

_"Dear Kota and friends,_

_ I have to confess that I came to Tokyo to do research on Dicloni until I saw Lucy imprisoned in the chamber. I couldn't bare to see a living-being locked up. Man or Diclonius, life is precious for all of us. I have to go now, I have a plane to catch to Gotham._

_From,_

_Bruce Wayne_

Everyone was happy and understood Bruce very well. After all, what would an American Billionaire be doing in Tokyo?

**The End**


End file.
